


Sappy Vorchashit

by LiterallyThePresident



Series: A Force for Galactic Good [6]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Jamie being resigned and yet still pissed, Krogan Mako, Salarian Jamie, salarian lifespans are an Issue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Mako didn't like to think about the difference in his and Jamie's lifespans.





	Sappy Vorchashit

Mako was beginning to wonder if his salarian partner had a death wish. He contemplated granting it as he dragged the yellow pyjak to safety. He'd gotten into trouble with the Omega gangs (again), and blown up all of their skycars mid-chase, his own included, just to spite them. No regard for Mako's feelings. No regard for how Mako had felt for that one terrifying second when he'd lost sight of Jamie in a ball of flame.

"Would it kill you _think_ just once?" Mako snarled, shoving Jamie against the wall of a secluded alleyway, mindful of the new burns, "I thought you people were supposed to be good at that."

"I did think!" Jamie defended, "I thought that they'd break off pursuit if I blew us all up. And I was right!"

"If you had just been a little more patient, I would have taken them down!" Mako poked his thin chest forcefully, angrier than he'd been in a while.

"I don't have time to be patient, I'm salarian." Jamie giggled. Mako sighed, wondering not for the first time why he even bothered.

"You have plenty of time to not give me a stress ulcer." he said, not noticing the flicker of unease that passed over Jamie's face just for a second.

"Not fucking likely. I'm twenty five, you know" Jamie preened, "A very respectable age. I'm due for my midlife crisis any day now."

"You're an idiot."

"Gotta get in my kicks while I still can." And something about the way he said it had Mako's teeth on edge.

"No more stupid idiotic stunts." he snapped, a little harsher than necessary.

"I shan't." Jamie sniffed, shifting as if to walk away "My life, I'll do whatever I want with it."

"You little-" Mako prevented any escape by lifting him off the ground, the wriggly bastard weighing almost nothing in his grasp.

"Put me down, you great huge cloaca!" Jamie yipped, "Krogan brute! Let me down right now!"

"So you can go be an idiot again?" Mako glared, "No."

"I'll be an idiot if I damned well please!" Jamie looked dangerously close to biting him.

"Why do you always have to rush in like some fool varren?" Mako asked, frustration mounting, "Do you just enjoy making me stress? Tell me!"

"I don't want you to see me get old!" and there it was. Stunned, Mako dropped Jamie, noticing how all the fight seemed to have left him.

"What?" Mako asked past the fear threatening to climb into his throat. Jamie looked uncharacteristically subdued, crossing his arms and glaring at the ground.

"You've already lived like a bazillion salarian lifetimes." he kicked angrily at a pebble, "And you'll probably live a bazillion more when I'm gone."

"Don't talk like that!" Mako hissed, resisting the urge to shake him.

"Way I see it," Jamie shrugged balefully, "I go out young and beautiful in an explosion big enough to rattle the stars. And you can remember me by the news reports-"

Mako punched him. Punched him right in his narrow face.

"Oi!" Jamie sputtered, "The fuck!? What the fuck!?"

"Do you ever shut up?" Mako would forever deny that his voice cracked even a little, "Ever? Are all salarians so in love with their own voice?" Unfortunately, in a rare show of perceptiveness, Jamie saw his attempt to deflect the subject.

"We can't win, mate." Jamie managed to look simultaneously sad and angry, "You're gonna outlive me. You got a longer lifespan, and you're stronger and tougher than me. Do like the asari do."

"Stop it."

"Enjoy our time together-"

"Jamie."

"And remember me as I was. Awesome and perfect in every way-"

"Please." that one word stopped Jamie short, "Stop talking." Jamie blinked at him, then recovered himself with salarian quickness.

"Alright, Roadie." he conceded, "No more of this sappy vorchashit. What say we go steal some shit?"

"Sounds good to me." Mako took the olive branch, "But I'm driving."

"No fair!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering a possible chapter where Mako tries to get Angela to tell him how to extend a salarian's lifespan, and she has to explain why that's a bad/impossible idea. Big thanks to Foxtron for inspiring this.


End file.
